


The Forgotten Birthday

by CaribMermaid



Series: Office Shenanigans [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil (Fandom)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Karedevil Bingo, Office, Romantic Fluff, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaribMermaid/pseuds/CaribMermaid
Summary: It is Karen’s birthday and although she isn’t expecting any presents from Matt, she is sad that he forgot about it.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Office Shenanigans [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670581
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20
Collections: Karedevil Bingo





	The Forgotten Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Karedevil Bingo Prompt: Birthday. Set after season 3, Matt and Karen have an established relationship. Thanks to steelorchids and Meinhiding for being my betta readers and for all their encouragement.

It was the day before Karen's birthday and she hadn’t heard anything from Matt about it. He spent most of the day in court with Foggy, while she was at the office working on documentation for her new case. She thought he probably forgot, they have been so busy lately. Especially him, due to his nighttime activities. They had moved in together a month before and they were getting used to the new routine. That night was like any other night, he went out to do his dare-deviling, while she was doing a stakeout. She came back home very late and he was still not there. She took a long, warm bath and went to bed. She wanted to stay awake to receive him, but tiredness took the best of her, so she fell asleep. 

The next day she woke up and he was asleep by her side, lying down on his chest, shirtless, one of his arms dangling by the edge of the bed and the other one close to her. He was facing her, his eyes closed but moving quickly under his eyelids, his lips parted with a peaceful expression. She thought he was probably dreaming and wondered what he could be dreaming of. She was sad he didn’t wake her up to receive him, but he was probably too tired and just wanted to go straight to bed. She took a closer look at him to make sure he was breathing okay. Then looked at the rest of his body but he didn’t have any visible wounds and that was a relief for her. It was already late, but he was in such a deep slumber that waking him up seemed like a crime, so she went to the bathroom to get dressed. When she finished, she came back to say goodbye and kissed his parted lips.

“Bye, baby,” she said, smiling. 

He woke up and rolled to his back. “Bye, goddess,” he said, pulling her into bed. 

He kissed her and ran his hands all over her body. He looked so adorable with his disheveled hair, heavy eyelids and mischievous smirk. She could feel his body waking up under the silk sheets. She didn't want to let go but she had an early video conference with a client in London. 

She giggled and playfully hit his arm. “Stop! I have a meeting and I’m gonna be late.”

“Okay, I’ll catch you later,” he said in a sleepy voice while planting kisses all over her face, “but you owe me one.” 

“See you, love you,” she said, getting up and blowing a kiss.

He smiled. “I love you too.”  
______________

She arrived at the office and Foggy cheerily received her singing Happy Birthday. After he finished, he gave her a hug and a gift wrapped box, which she promptly opened. It was a new fancy camera for her investigative work. 

“Foggy, this must have cost you a fortune. You shouldn’t have,” she said, a little embarrassed but so happy. 

“Well, you needed it after all. You can’t do much with your phone camera.”

“Thank you,” she said while hugging him. “You are the first one to wish me a happy birthday.”

“What? You live with Matt and he hasn’t wished you a happy birthday?”

“He must have forgotten. But it’s okay, him not getting wounded last night is the best birthday present that he could give me.”

“Speaking of the devil, where is he?” 

“He got home very late last night and I let him sleep a little longer. He was waking up when I left. He will be here soon, hopefully.”

“Karen Page, you are an angel. Well, I have to go back to work. One of us has to do the lawyering work at least, or we’ll be more broke than we already are.” 

“You are the angel,” Karen said, and planted a kiss on his cheek. Then she walked to her office to start the meeting with her client.

Matt arrived just in time for a quick tag-up meeting to discuss the plan for the day. After that, he and Foggy left for court. 

Karen spent all day interviewing witnesses and doing research for a case. At the end of the day, she got back to the office but Matt and Foggy were still not there. She saw a sticky note on the keyboard at her desk. It was a note in Matt’s quite unique handwriting. She picked it up and smiled, she loved it when he had those little details. The note said: Love, I will be late but I left you some food in the mini fridge, in case you are hungry. 

She was getting a little frustrated, not only did he forget her birthday but they also will not have dinner together. She was hungry but she didn’t want to eat at the office, so she went to the mini fridge to take the food and bring it home, that’s when she saw a bouquet of crimson roses on top. There was another note: This is for you, love. I hope you enjoy your dinner. By the way, please bring the Compton case file home. It’s on my desk.

“Oh well, at least I got flowers and food,” she thought, a little more optimistic. 

She went to Matt’s desk and saw a small box with a cute little ribbon on top. “Okay, this is interesting,” she thought. 

Then she saw another note near the box: This is for you too.

She was becoming excited, she didn't know what to expect. She opened it and inside there was another smaller box. Then another tiny box. Then a ring box. She grabbed it and opened it. There was a princess cut diamond ring inside. “Holly shit!” she exclaimed, her mouth open. 

“Karen Page, would you do me the honor of being my wife?” Matt asked, coming into the office. 

She was still in shock. “You’ve been here the whole time?” 

“Yes.”

“You idiot, you made me think you forgot my birthday,” she said, holding the box, her eyes becoming tearful. 

“Is that a yes or a no?” he asked, sounding confused.

“Of course it is a yes.” She ran into his arms and kissed him all over his face and neck. 

He couldn’t contain his laughter. 

“How did you get it?” she asked, her arms resting on his shoulders. 

“Foggy and I went to the jewelry store yesterday and he picked it.”

She went on contemplating it, then said softly, “It’s beautiful.”

“Are you still mad at me?”

“How can I be mad at you? You are the best birthday present I can get.” 

“Let me put it on you.” He took the ring out of the box and slid it on her delicate finger. He would have given anything to be able to see in that moment. He imagined the ring looking beautiful, shiny and bright; but he was sure it looked pale, compared to her face. 

He was deep in his thoughts when he felt Karen’s lips on his. She kissed him hungrily, passionately, running her fingers through his soft hair. Then they broke apart smiling. 

“Come on, I have a special dinner waiting for you at home.” He grabbed her hand.

“What about this food that you left for me?” She gestured to the bag. 

A mischievous grin blossomed on Matt’s face, “Oh, that was just an excuse to make you mad.” 

She stepped in front him and wrapped her arms around his waist, then said teasingly, “Well, you Mister Murdock, have made me mad. Madly in love with you.”


End file.
